Field
The present disclosure relates to helmets. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to helmets with light sources and light source systems for mounting to an underlying helmet.
Description of the Related Art
Helmets with lighting systems exist. However, existing systems are generally directed toward recreational helmet applications and are not suitable for use in more demanding environments, such as water or fire environments, for example. In addition, existing systems can be heavy and bulky, can provide low levels of light emission and can have relatively short operational times.